Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner
Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner is a fight fought between the Sabertooth Guild and the Dragon Scissor Runner. Prologue Following the opening of the Eclipse Gate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 17 Dragons slowly begin to shuffle out of the device from 400 years in the past, striking fear into those atop the Royal Palace, as well as destroying much of the top of the structure. However, through the chaos, Lucy repeatedly tries to close to the Eclipse Gate, though she fails each time due to the presence of the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Pages 5-18 Though her problems persist, the Eclipse Gate is eventually closed when Yukino arrives and lends her assistance: with the aid of the 12 Ecliptic Zodiac Keys, the Eclipse Gate is sealed once more, though a total of seven Dragons managed to arrive from the past. Just then, however, the future Rogue Cheney manages to make his way to the top of the Royal Palace, where he declares the beginning of his new age: the Age of Dragons. It is then that the Shadow Dragon Slayer sends his five of his seven Dragons to go kill the Mages in Crocus, via his Dragon Supremacy Magic, one of which is Scissor Runner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-13 Eventually, Scissor Runner makes his way to the location of the Sabertooth Guild, signaling the start of his ordered massacre.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 Battle Scissor Runner makes the first move, charging forward and destroying much of the surrounding area with his body, causing Sting to remark on his power and Rogue to order Frosch and Lector to fall back. Grinning at their apparent edge, Rufus states that he remembers Sting and Rogue telling them that they once slayed Dragons, though Sting remarks that that was a half-truth before remembering the day that Weisslogia ordered Sting to kill him; Rogue tells them that Skiadrum was on his deathbed and, to help the Dragon end his suffering, he helped him to die. Panicking, Orga tells Sting and Rogue to hurry up and fight the Dragon, all as Sabertooth begins to mount their full offensive. Visibly disturbed, Sting remarks upon the power a Dragon holds when it isn't holding back whilst Rogue states that, nevertheless, protecting his comrades is the only motivation he truly needs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 9-11 Aftermath A short while later, with everyone losing hope, Sting and Rogue listen as Natsu shouts from atop a Dragon that Dragon Slayer Magic was invented for an occasion such as theirs: one in which you would need to slay a Dragon. Stating that with seven Dragon Slayers their forces are even, Natsu attacks Motherglare, giving hope to the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 16-19 Just then, Motherglare releases a multitude of Hatchlings that rain down upon Crocus. Seeing this, Sting requests that Rogue leave Scissor Runner to him and circle around to help any other guilds without Dragon Slayers, to which the Shadow Dragon Slayer complies. Sting then attacks Scissor Runner, stating that Natsu's earlier words gave him a boost in courage; the affected courage was not the fighting kind, it was the protecting kind, which makes his comrades smile as they do battle with the Hatchlings. With that, Rogue leaves, claiming that Sabertooth's dispassionate era is over, and everyone begins their own new battles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 2-7 References Navigation